godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Godzilla: Destroy All Monsters Melee
Godzilla: Destroy all Monsters Melee is a 2002 fighting game developed by Pipeworks and published by Infogrames, released for the Game Cube and Xbox. It was followed by Godzilla: Save the Earth in 2004. Plot The story begins when the Vortaak send a transmission to Earth, declaring that they have taken control of all of Earth's strongest monsters. They demand that the Earth surrenders, displaying their power by using the monsters to attack various cities across the globe. But one monster breaks free of the Vortaak's mind control, escaping Monster Island and engaging in battle with the other monsters. After defeating them all, the Vortaak teleport it to their Mothership in order to kill it with their greatest weapon: Mechagodzilla (Mecha-King Ghidorah if the player chose Mechagodzilla). After winning, the monster is teleported back to Earth, and the Vortaak retreat, warning that they will one day return... Monsters Playable *'Godzilla 90s' - Unlocked by default. *'Godzilla 2000' - Unlock by playing through Adventure mode as Godzilla 90's. *'Anguirus' (Showa) - Unlocked by default. *'Destoroyah' - Unlock by playing through Adventure mode with Godzilla 2000. *'Gigan' (Showa) - Unlock by playing through Adventure mode as Anguirus. *'King Ghidorah' - Unlock by playing through Adventure mode as Megalon. *'Mechagodzilla' (Heisei) - The Heisei Mechagodzilla appears only in the Xbox and American GameCube versions of the game. He is simply called "Mechagodzilla" in the GameCube version, but is known as "Mechagodzilla 2" in the Xbox version. Unlock by playing through Adventure mode as every monster except Orga. *'Kiryu' ("Mechagodzilla 3") - Kiryu appears only in the Xbox and Japanese GameCube versions of the game. In the Japanese GameCube version, Kiryu takes the place of the Heisei Mechagodzilla, while he is included as a separate playable character in the Xbox version, under the name "Mechaodzilla 3." *'Mecha-King Ghidorah' - Unlock by playing through Adventure mode as King Ghidorah. *'Megalon' - Unlocked by default. *'Rodan' (Heisei) - Unlock by playing through Adventure mode as Gigan. *'Orga' - Unlock by playing through Adventure mode as Godzilla 2000 after unlocking every other character. GDAMM - Godzilla 90s.png GDAMM - Godzilla 2000.png GDAMM - Anguirus.png GDAMM - Megalon.png GDAMM - Gigan.png GDAMM - Rodan.png GDAMM - King Ghidorah.png GDAMM - Mecha-King Ghidorah.png GDAMM - Destoroyah.png GDAMM - MechaGodzilla 2.png GDAMM - Kiryu.png GDAMM_-_Orga.jpg Unplayable *'Mothra' - Can be summoned through the purple Mothra AirStrike power-up. Once summoned, Mothra attacks opponents of whoever summoned it with her antenna beams. She can be forced to leave prematurely if hit by a beam. Mothra later went on to become a playable character in the sequels. *'Hedorah' - Appears randomly. If Hedorah flies over a monster, their energy regeneration will slow down. It can be forced to leave prematurely if hit by a beam. *'Military' - The military spawn and widdle away at the players' health. They attack whichever monster has destroyed more of the city. They can be turned off with a cheat code. **Type 90 Tank **AH-64 Apache **DAG-MB96 *'Vortaak' - The Vortaak are the main enemy of the game. Their UFOs come down into the action and drop off power-ups. GDAMM - Mothra.png|Mothra GDAMM - Hedorah.png|Flying Hedorah GDAMM Type 90 Tank.png|Type 90 Tank GDAMM AH-64 Apache.png|AH-64 Apache GDAMM DAG-MB96.png|DAG-MB96 GDAMM UFO.jpg|Vortaak UFO Vortaak_Soldier.jpg|Vortaak Unused *Kiryu (Does not appear in North American GameCube version) - Godzilla Against Mechagodzilla wasn't released outside of Japan yet, so Kiryu was cut from the North American GameCube release of the game in favor of the Heisei Mechagodzilla. However, Kiryu replaced the Heisei Mechagodzilla in the Japanese version of the game, and was later featured in the North American Xbox release of the game as "Mechagodzilla 3," along with the Heisei Mechagodzilla, who was now called "Mechagodzilla 2." Kiryu would later be featured in both sequels to this game. *Baragon - Baragon was planned to be an exclusive monster in the unmade PlayStation 2 version of the game, but was scrapped when that version was never made. He was however featured in the sequels. *Jet Jaguar - Atari asked to include Jet Jaguar in the game, but Toho denied the request. Jet Jaguar would go on to be featured in the sequels to the game. *Godzilla 1954 - The original Godzilla was scrapped because two Godzillas were already in the game. This Godzilla eventually appeared in the Wii version of Godzilla: Unleashed. *SpaceGodzilla - SpaceGodzilla was scrapped for the same reasons as Godzilla 1954, though he appeared in the sequels. Gameplay Controls Here are the basic controls for the game. Movement *'Move' (Control Stick or D-pad) - Your monster automatically faces the nearest monster opponent, so all movement is in relation to your enemy's location. *'Run/Duck' (L) - Ducking makes high attacks whiff over your head. The run button is critical for getting somewhere in a hurry, and it makes your monster move without regard to the location of your enemy. You can't grab anything or use energy weapons while running. *'Jump/Fly' ® - Press and release to jump, or hold to fly (if the monster is able to fly). This can be used to jump right over obstacles. Defense *'HP' - All monsters begin with 300 hit points, and most attacks do 5-30 points of damage. *'Blocking' (Y, Y + L) - There are two forms of blocking: regular and "duck" blocking. Regular blocking (Y) nullifies any physical attack except those that hit your feet. You can walk around while blocking. Duck blocking (L + Y) negates low attacks. You can be grabbed while blocking. *'Secondary Defensive Moves' - Crouching (L) can make head-level attacks miss. You can also crouch block behind buildings. Another defensive technique is interruption: if your opponent is carrying a building or charging a beam attack, you could quickly fire your beam attack at him. Running away is also sometimes the most valuable option--no beam weapon reaches across the entire screen, and you could jump away from the trajectory of a building to avoid it. *'Knockback and Reactions' - When hit by attacks, aside from damage, knockback is triggered. There are five types of knockback: Light, Stagger, Knockdown, SuperKnockdown, and Null, plus the status effect of Stun. **'Light' knockback only afflicts you slightly and momentarily. It's triggered by weak attacks or attacks you resist slightly. If an enemy is flying or doing a finishing move, light attacks cause no knockback. **'Stagger' knockback sends you back a few steps but you're still standing. While in Rage, Stagger attacks normally become Knockdown attacks. **'Knockdown' attacks send you to the ground and you have to lie down for a bit before you can get back up. While in Rage, Knockdown attacks normally become SuperKnockdown attacks. **'SuperKnockdown' causes you to be launched into the air flying several hundred meters away. It is only caused when you're hit by a Rage attack or when you're hit by a strong attack you are very vulnerable to. **'Null' occurs when you are hit by a weak attack you are highly resistant to, causing very little damage and no reaction. **'Stun' refers to all attacks that make a monster unable to attack for an amount of time. It can be caused by freeze tanks, Megalon's Napalm, Mecha-King Ghidorah's Tasers, Orga's Paralyzing Goo, or having your foot smashed by a low attack. Monsters can also become tired after carrying an opponent for too long, and Megalon can also become tired after failing to grab someone with Burrow. Offense *'Physical Attacks' - These are the fundamental attacks every monster has. **'Punch' (A) - This basic jab, punch, or claw swipe doesn't do much damage but it's quick to execute and is good for starting a string of attacks. **'Kick' (B) - This is another basic attack. **'Fierce Attack' (X) - These can be almost anything and are unique to every monster. They're slower to initiate but do more damage and knockback. **'Rage Attack' (A+X) - If you grabbed a Rage power-up, you can initiate a very powerful attack that affects a spherical range around you. Using it brings you out of rage status. *'Beam/Breath Weapons' (Z) - Each monster has a mid-to-long range energy-based attack, which takes the form of a beam or breath weapon. These attacks use energy but their range and versatility often outweigh the cost, and are critical parts of any fighter's strategy. Most of the time, the beam automatically targets the nearest enemy, but you can switch the aim with the C Stick, and can auto-aim aim at airborne enemies while holding down the R button. Most monsters also have a very good secondary fire which can be used by tapping the Z button. Note that when charging or firing a beam, you can't move or block. *'Air Attacks' - When in the air as a result of jumping, monsters can press the X or A buttons to perform an air attack. Flying monsters can also use their beam weapons in the air by pressing Z. *'Rear Attacks' - Some monsters can attack enemies who are directly behind them with their tails or other such things. *'Getup Attacks' - If knocked down on the ground, monsters can roll around in a single direction by using the Control Stick or D-pad and/or perform getup attacks with the B or X buttons. *'Attack Height' - Each attacks one of three areas: the head, feet, or body. Regular blocking negates head and body attacks, and duck blocking nullifies body and foot attacks. Overhead attacks may hit any of the three areas, and uppercuts may hit either the head or body. *'Damage Types' - There are three types of damage: blunt attacks, which create a blue flash when they connect; edged attacks, which have a yellow effect flash; and energy-based attacks, which have no effect flash. Some monsters take more damage from one kind of attack than another. Red and white flashes correspond to SuperKnockdown and blocked attacks, respectively. Power-Ups Every once in a while, power-ups fall from the silver UFO that hovers about the battlefield. *'Health' - This power-up looks like a glowing green cross, and restores 45 hit points (15%). *'Energy' - This power-up looks like a yellow lightning bolt. It restores your energy bar completely, and causes your energy bar to refill four times faster for 25 seconds after picking it up (though only for beam weapons - energy lost to special moves such as flying still recharge at the standard rate). *'Rage' - This multi-colored power-up enrages your monster for 25 seconds. Enraged monsters inflict 20 percent more damage and are more likely to knock an enemy down. Plus, they can use their Rage attack, which once used ends their enraged state immediately. Note however, that being frozen by a freeze tank takes you out of Rage prematurely. *'Atari' - This power-up, a glowing Atari logo, can occasionally be found hidden in a building (only in the Medium or Hard difficulty settings). Collecting the symbol unlocks one item in the Gallery mode. *'Mothra AirStrike' - The purple Mothra AirStrike power-up can be collected to summon Mothra, who will target your enemies with her antenna beams. She can be forced to leave early if hit with a beam weapon. *'Hedorah' - Hedorah appears randomly without the need to be summoned through a power-up. It flies around the stage for a while, and anyone who is found below its pollution exhaust trail will have their energy recharge slowed down. Hedorah can be forced to leave early if hit with a beam weapon. Modes *Versus: A 1-on-1 fight between two players or one player and a computer. *Adventure: Fight your way through the story and defeat the Vortaak. *Survival: Fight other monsters until you're defeated. Your health is replenished only slightly between matches and you have a time limit to defeat the monster before you lose. *Melee: Up to 4 players can fight. *Team Battle: A melee with up to 4 players fighting in teams of up to 3. *Destruction: Destroy as much as possible. Whoever has the most points wins. (Hint: you can pick up buildings and throw them out of the arena.) Destruction mode is multiplayer only in the GameCube version of the game, while a single player option is available in the Xbox version. *Gallery: Look at gallery items you've unlocked through collecting Atari power-ups while playing through the Adventure mode in Normal or Hard difficulties. Arenas *London **London - Unlocked by playing through Adventure with Rodan. Full map. **London 2 - Industrial area only. **London 3 - Unlocked by playing through Adventure with Megalon. Commercial area only. *Los Angeles **Los Angeles - Unlocked by playing through Adventure with Destoroyah. Full map. **Los Angeles 2 - Downtown area only. **Los Angeles 3 - Unlocked by playing through Adventure with Gigan. Airport area only. *Osaka **Osaka - Unlocked by playing through Adventure with Destoroyah. Full map. **East Osaka - Industrial area only. **West Osaka - Unlocked by playing through Adventure with Godzilla 2000. Osaka Castle area only. *Tokyo **Tokyo - Unlocked by playing through Adventure with Mecha-King Ghidorah. Full map. **Tokyo 2 - Downtown area only. **Tokyo 3 - Unlocked by playing through Adventure with Godzilla 90's. Train Station area only. *San Francisco **San Francisco - Unlocked by playing through Adventure with MechaGodzilla . Full map. **North San Francisco - Unlocked by playing through Adventure with Anguirus. Downtown area only. **East San Francisco - Water and nearby coast area only. *Seattle **Seattle - Unlocked by playing through Adventure with Mecha-King Ghidorah. Full map. **North Seattle - Downtown area only. **South Seattle - Unlocked by playing through Adventure with King Ghidorah. Sports arena area only. *Monster Island (1 map only) **Monster Island - Unlocked by playing through Adventure with Rodan. *Vortaak Mothership (1 map only) **Mothership - Unlocked by playing through Adventure with MechaGodzilla . *'Xbox only': Boxing Arena (1 map only) **Boxing Arena *'Xbox only': Vortaak Home World (1 map only) **Vortaak Home World - The Vortaak home world features volcanoes, spaceship launchers, installation-protection missiles, and many alien buildings. Cheats To enter cheat codes, first press and hold the L, B, and R buttons in that order, and release them in the order B, R, L. Use the D-pad to choose numbers and press A to move to the next number. Here is a list of cheat codes: Videos Godzilla Destroy All Monsters Melee Opening GCN All Monster Intros (Godzilla Destroy All Monsters Melee) Xbox All Monster Intros (Godzilla Destroy All Monsters Melee) GCN All Rage Attacks (Godzilla Destroy All Monsters Melee) Xbox All Rage Attacks (Godzilla Destroy All Monsters Melee) Trivia *This game was originally a GameCube exclusive, but was later on released for Xbox as well. *In the North American GameCube version of the game, the Heisei Mechagodzilla is featured as the only version of Mechagodzilla, though his powers and role in the story more closely resemble the Showa Mechagodzilla. In the Japanese version of the game, the Heisei Mechagodzilla was replaced with Kiryu, the new Mechagodzilla from the recently released Godzilla Against Mechagodzilla. The North American Xbox release later included both the Heisei Mechagodzilla and Kiryu, giving them the names "Mechagodzilla 2" and "Mechagodzilla 3." Category:Godzilla video games - 2000s